The present invention relates to a plane saw assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plane saw assembly which has a hollow plane saw and a drill device.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional saw has a blade 1 which has a bifurcate toe 2. The bifurcate toe 2 pierces a hole on a wooden article or a plastics article (not shown in the figure). However, it is difficult to pierce the hole with the bifurcate toe 2. Furthermore, the blade 1 cannot pass through the hole of the wooden article or the plastics article. Since the cutting direction of the blade 1 cannot be changed easily, a round hole or a square hole cannot be formed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a plane saw assembly which has a hollow plane saw and a drill device and an inner diameter of the hollow plane saw is smaller than an inner diameter of the drill device so that the hollow plane saw can pass through a hole drilled by the drill device easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plane saw assembly which can change a cutting direction easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plane saw assembly which can be operated very fast.
Accordingly, a plane saw assembly comprises a handle, a nut, a hollow plane saw, a hollow plug, a bolt, a collar, and a drill device. The hollow plane saw has a large number of plane blades, a large number of through holes communicating with the plane blades, a first end, a second end, and an end slot formed on the second end of the hollow plane saw. Each of the plane blades has a cutting edge. The handle has an end socket receiving the first end of the hollow plane saw, an inner through aperture communicating with the end socket, and an inner chamber communicating with the inner through aperture. The nut is inserted in the inner chamber. The hollow plug has a center hole and a taper body. The bolt has an outer threaded portion. The collar has a threaded hole and an inner block. The drill device has a bit and a threaded post inserted in the threaded hole of the collar. The hollow plug is inserted in the first end of the hollow plane saw. The bolt is inserted through the hollow plug and the inner through aperture of the handle and engaged with the inner thread of the nut. The second end of the hollow plane saw is inserted in the collar. The inner block is inserted in the end slot of the hollow plane saw.